


To Be A Star

by MinnHyeokk



Series: drabbles n shorts lmao [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Poetry, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Poetic, Stars, Summer Love, poetic?, pretty writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnHyeokk/pseuds/MinnHyeokk
Summary: Jisung and Minho wanted to be stars.





	To Be A Star

Han Jisung loved the stars and he'd always wanted to be a part of them. To shine with them in the black of night. To guide others who looked up to him, let them believe they could reach the stars as he did. The night was his favorite time of a day, to lay on soft grass or warm blankets on cold nights and gaze at the star filled sky. Jisung loved the stars and he hoped to reach the sky where they shone bright. 

 

Jisung had always been a dreamer and he'd always give new things a try before giving up. Like when he'd decided to become a  _Sk8r Boy_ after listening to Avril Lavigne. He decided he should just leave it to his skater friends who were so welcoming when he wanted to try it out for fun. Other than being a dreamer, Jisung was a firm believer of hard work, nothing couldn't be achieved without hard work - except things that are absolutely not possible to do mentally or physically (read: becoming a _Sk8r_ _Boy_ ). 

 

As much as Jisung prides himself with being a hard worker, he isn't the best at his studies and most of his assignments he pushes till the very last possible minute to complete them - as is the culture of majority of his college classmates. He delights in the fact he isn't the only one with incredibly dark shadows hanging from beneath his eyes, when he enters his usual morning classes right after certain deadlines. Though most of his works were submitted last minute, he garners jealous stares and looks of admiration, being unknowingly famous for his unexpectedly good grades and talents in music production. It was how he'd come to meet the man he loves, a collaboration project for the students of his class (to work with people of other majors, creative writing for lyrics, vocal music for singing or rapping or dance majors for choreographies). 

 

Lee Minho. A man of the night. He loved the night sky just as much as Jisung did, though the latter might not have remembered when they first met on a cool summer's night. Gazing at the twinkling stars as they laid on the soft grass of a hill, a ways away from the city lights. They never knew each other then, never realized they laid on the same hill, but the moon and stars spoke for them, sparkled and shone like fairy lights hung against a midnight black backdrop. They'd enjoyed the silence till one of them couldn't hold in a sneeze, startling the other. They'd found out then, Jisung was great at destroying peaceful atmospheres and Minho was more of a scaredy-cat than he'd like others to believe. 

 

Minho, too, dreamed of shining with the stars, the moon his spotlight and the people below his audience. He would dance as the stars danced in the night sky, quick and subtle but dramatic to those who paid attention. The way shooting stars crossed horizons and light years, Minho crossed boundaries and expectations, getting better and better with his hardwork and talent. But Minho was never one to be lazy, never one to easily give up when presented with a challenge. It was how he'd excelled in everything he chosen to do. Facing obstacles head on, unrelenting and determined to overcome. 

 

They'd compliment each other. Both hard workers and both stubborn. Minho wouldn't stop for breaks or anything of lesser importance until what he worked towards was achieved. Jisung with his heart of gold wouldn't relent and disturb his loved ones to care for them - especially in the case they wouldn't care for themselves. They were a match for each other. When they'd met for their project, Jisung and Minho had discovered they have the same love for music, strong beats with soulful lyrics, graceful yet powerful dance moves. 

 

Jisung and Minho loved the stars and the nighttime stage they performed on. Jisung and Minho longed to be with the stars, to dance and perform and to guide others who would look to the night sky. Though they still loved the sky at night, they'd found stars in each other. In the passions they pursued. In the stages they stood on. In the sea of city lights that would come alive at night. Jisung and Minho love the stars and wanted to shine with them but they'd found they had already become stars in their own right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello thanks for reading this God awful short one shot. It's bad I know but I like it and I wanted to share it  
> also this is my honest writing style = poetic and bad but pretty to read uwu   
> if you actually enjoyed it I'm glad you did <3 pls leave a kudos or a comment, it'll make my day to know this isn't as shitty as I think it is :>


End file.
